Red A George Weasley Love Story
by hopelesswhite
Summary: Mercury Iris Malfoy was a Slytherin. That is until she was mauled by a werewolf, suffered from a shift in personality and re-sorted into Gryffindor House. Iris quickly befriends the golden trio and many other Gryffindors, as well as maybe having a crush on cartain red-head. When Iris finds out that she isn't a Malfoy at all...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Mercury Iris Malfoy**_

"Mercury Iris Malfoy!" My mother scolded me. "The train leaves in half an hour and your still sleeping!" She yanked the covers off of me and I curled into a ball.

"Mum...Five more minutes!" I whined.

"Mercury that's five minutes we don't have!" Her tone softened. "Now, UP UP UP!" She shooed me out of bed and I dashed for the bathroom. I stared groggily in the mirror and began brushing my long locks of hair. I Looked inthe mirror again. I was not the most beautiful girl at hogwarts. Every one in my family had thin frames and faces, but I was curvy and had a round face with high cheek bones. I brushed on a coat of foundation, followed with blue eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara. I pulled on navy blue tights and some tan shorts and poofy blue blouse witha thick belt to show off my waist. I Grabbed the last of my bags and rushed down the flights of stairs. The Malfoy manor wasrather large, too big for my liking but it was home.

"Mercury! Wonderful!" Narcrissa said clasping her hands together. "To the car dear! Off you go!" I gave a sigh and lugged by bags to the car. Draco sat in the back looking as pissed as usual. I loaded my bags and climed in next to him. Lucius was in the driver's seat (Though the car drove itself) and Narcrissa climbed into the passenger seat. My mind was ablaze with thoughts of Hogwarts. I mourned my life in Slytherin but I had made great friends in Gryffindor house. I couldn't wait to see Ginny and Hermione and Ron, and especially Harry. I didn't like Harry as anymore than a friend but I knew it really got under Draco's skin that I even throught it decent to call "Potter" by his first god Lucius didn't know, he would have my head! Mother was so excited, she commented throughout the whole ride of how proud she was, she even forced a few sentences from Father. As we arrived at King's Cross My heary was pumping. Would everything be different? Of course not. Why would it? I pulled by bags from the trunk and Draco took his, we both loaded our luggage onto carts. We pushed our way through the Muggles and found the brick gateway to the platform.

"You first Draco" I Whispered, nudging him. He smirked at me and casualy strolled through the brick. I bid my parents farewell and followed Draco. Of course he had already found his friends. I shook my head and looked around. Then I suddenly saw the red messy hair. I Knew it was Ron. I went over to Draco and told him that I wouldn't be sharing a train Car with him and then dashed off to Ron. I was right.

"Iris!" He exclaimed, Reconizing me immediately.

"Ron! You remembered me!" I gave him a tight hug. Ron blushed scarlet and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yah well I couldn't forget you! We're so glad your a Gryffindor now!" He grinned a toothy smile and I laughed warmly.

"Now we just have to wait for the others." But as soon as I had said it, Hermione and Harry Came running over. "Iris!" Hermione said, wrapping me in a constricting hug.

"How've you been?" She breathed, releasing me. I looked at the three of them.

"Fantastic! I'm so glad you three are here!" I grinned goofily. Suddenly Draco walked over with his group trailing behind. He bumped into Harry purposfully and turned to look at him in digust.

"Watch it Potter!" He sneered. Thank god he didn't notice me! I wouldn't want my three friends to know I was siblings with the prince of Slytherin. They didn't know my last name,they though it was Mercury, since both my last name and my first name start in a M. Harry just straightened his glasses and went back to our mindless chatter. Then suddenly I heard a voice from behind me and arms wrapped around me.

"Iris!" I turned around and came eye to eye with Ginny. I Hugged her.

"Ginny!" I grinned. "This is brilliant now we can all share a train car!"I exclaimed. The bright red train let a whistle blow and a blew a puff of smoke.

"ALL ABOARD FOR HOGWARTS!" Shouted a man waving a lantern. We all scurried onto the train and found our seats. We were all chatting merrily when halfway through the ride the train stopped dead.

"we can't be there yet!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny gasped and grabbed for Harry as the windows slowly frosted over. Ron put his hand on the frosted window.

"Something's moving out there." He studdered.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Gift Baskets and Toilet seats_**

I sank down into the seat, very very scared. Suddenly the door to our train car slid open and a long black hand revealed itself.

I was Certian I knew what it was. I gulped as it moved towards us. A dementor. No worse, two of them! Ron was cowering into the seat and Ginny's eyes were squeezed shut tightly.

One of them attacked Harry. "Harry!" Ginny squealed, tugging on him. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and squeezed it.

Suddenly I felt strange. I couldn't see anymore and I couldn't put my head down, my face was being pulled up towards the dementors. I balled my hands into fists at the throbbing pain in my head. I cold only hear the blood pulsing behing my ears.

Suddenly there was a bright bluish white light and the pain subsided. Harry and I slumped against eachother in a dead faint.

When I woke up there was a man sitting on the opposide bench from Harry, Ginny, and I. "Iris!" Exclaimed Hermione. "You've been out for and hour, we thought you wouldn't wake up!" I turned to see Harry, pale white, but alive. "MMMhhhm." Was all I could say. The man offered my a piece of chocolate. How the bloody hell was this going to help? "Trust me, it helps." He nodded. "Im Professor Lupin by the way.

I sat up quickly. It was obvious. Lupin wasn't just a wizard... he was like me. I took the chocolate slowly and sat back in my seat. He was a wolf. I could see the animal behind his eyes. "Thanks." I croaked. He smiled. "Seeing as things are turning up, I will go back to my train car now. But if you ever need anything you know where to find me." With that the door slid close and Lupin was gone.

I felt dizzy. I couldn't remember anything. "Ughhh." I moaned. I closed my eyes again. The way I felt was the equivilant to loosing waaaay too much blood.

"Iris, you don't look so good." I heard Ginny comment. But by the time she had finished, I had either fallen asleep or fainted again.

I woke up in the Hogwarts hospital wing. Surrounded in little gift baskets, and... a toilet seat? All four of my friends were perched at the end of the bed. "Is, is that really a toilet seat? or have I gone mad?" I asked.

Ron and Ginny laughed. "No thats from George and Fred." Ginny giggled. "Yah, they send those to people in the hospital wing." Ron laughed. I smirked.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked. "I don't remember a bloody thing! How long have I been out?" I asked. "Oh, A week or so." She said simply.

"Bloody hell! A week!" I slumped into my pillow.

"Who am I rooming with? I asked with a sigh.

Ginny's face brightened.

"Hermione and I of Course!" she said.

"No one else?"

"Oh, there's another girl but you'll meet her later."

I smile and realized how tired I was. I yawned. Then suddenly, a loud bang went off behind Ron and then a set of fireworks. Ron jumped and moved over.

The door to the hospital wing swung open and two boys walked in, arms linked. They both had fiery red hair and wore tan sweaters with either a dark green "G" or a "F" on it.

"And this," Said Ginny "Is Fred and George. I convinced them to come and visit since you haven't met 'em yet!"

Only once they were standing over me did I realize they were twins.

"Ello love!" Said George. "George Weasley pleased to me you! He held out his had and I shook it. "Iris M." I replied.

"we've come to brighten up your stay!" Fred said, offering his hand, which I shook.

I could already see their personalities, and George seemed quieter...sweeter. I shook my head, I just met them!

"Yes because a toilet seat is really going to help!" I joked


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3~ The 29th**_

They both smirked.

"So you got our gift!" They exclaimed in unison

"Sadly... yes." I said, faking a sad tone.

They laughed again.

"I just knew you would love them!" Ginny squealed.

Ron covered his ears and elbowed her. "Please Ginny, louder." He said sarcastically. We all laughed.

"So what're you in fer?" Fred asked in a heavy accent.

"Sleeping for a week!" I joked, they both smirked.

"But really I can't remember..."

"Dementors." Hermione butted in. Fred and George turned to me and fake-gasped. George pretended to faint into Fred's arms.

"Really, though. We hope you get better!" George said.

"Heh, thanks!" I said. I relaxed and fell back onto the pillow. Then Madame Pomfrey burst in through the door.

"Fred! George!" She scolded, "Professor Lupin is looking for you! You can't just walk off!" She ran up to them and shooed them from the Hospital wing, George turned back to give me a wink before leaving. He was cute!

Madame Pomfrey took my hand. "Goodness its wonderful to see you awake miss. Ma-"

"OH! Thanks for everything Madame P.!" I cut her off, my friends couldn't know my last name!

Madame Pomfrey smiled and patted me on the head before going to tend to the other kids.

Ginny looked at me in suspicion, I tried to ignore it.

"Oh! That reminds me! Iris your robes!" Hermione said, holding up a black hooded robe trimmed in gold and red. I pulled it from hand.

"They're perfect!" I exclaimed, "And the colors are better than green and silver!"

"Yah, your a real Gryffindor now!" Harry Grinned.

I sat up and Hugged them all before sending them back to their classes.

"Don't forget to visit again!" I called after them.

Once they were gone I slumped back into my pillow again.

I woke up, from the window I could see the sun hanging low in the sky, and the sunset's light stained my sheets a brilliant red. Gryffindor colors! I thought to myself.

My head was throbbing, I grabbed the cup from my side table and sipped it. I was so bored. I wasn't even allowed school work because apparently Dementor attacks left you unable to comprehend.

I looked over to my baskets of treats, the toilet seat was gone though because Madame Pomfrey found it "unsanitairy." Even though Fred and George swore it was clean.

The hospital door creaked open. I was expecting one of my friends but then I saw the stark white hair... "Draco!" I squealed.

Draco walked over calmly and sat at the foot of my bed.

"Hi Mercury." He said, grinning. (I know, What? Draco... Grinning?!)

"How are you?" he asked.

I smiled. "Perfect! I'm totally fine Draco."

"I just wish you were in my train car. Then you wouldn't be here." He said cooly

"You don't know that." I shot back calmly.

He smile again. "Still stubborn I see.."

I bolted up and hugged him.

"We missed you in Slytheryn." He said.

I pulled back. "Yah, I miss Slytheryn! But I have mad some great friends!

"Potter... and those Weasels!" He spat, his jaw clentched.

"Draco! You know I HATE Pansy, so we're even." I stated.

He Paused and there was a moment of silence. I saw his muscles relax.

"I guess so." He said finally, allowing another smirk.

There was another pause when I suddenly remembered something of dire importance.

"Draco?"

"Mercury?"

"What is today?"

"Friday."

"Not like that you git! what day of the month?"

"Oh... um, the 29th. Why?"

"Shit..." I muttered.

"Draco, help me up. Im outta here!" I commanded.

"Mercury! You still are on bed rest for another three days!" He said, with genuine worry.

I shook my head. "Trust me, It's one less paitent to worry about!" As soon as I stood I felt weak. I almost fell but Draco caught me and I sat back down.

"Hand me my robe." I commanded. Draco grabbed the silky robe from the side table and handed it to me. I just slid it over my hospital gown and tried to stand again. It was eaiser but I leaded on Draco for support.

"Can you walk me to my dorm?" I asked.

He nodded I reply and I smiled back. I grabbed my wand off the side table and made my way down the hall with Draco at my side.

The walk down the hall was VERY long. But soon enough we made it to the potrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" She bellowed

"Honey Stix." I whispered and the portrait swung off revealing the hole in the wall Draco boosted me into the entrance and I waved goodbye. The portrait swung shut behind me. I desprately hope no one heard it.

I stood up again and took a moment to balance myself. The fire roared happily in the fireplace and cast a plesant orange glow on the leather seats around it. It was much better than the ugly green fire in Slytheryn. I sat myself down on a cherry red, leather seat by the fire and loomed over the fact that tomorrow was the full moon. The night I would shift into a wolf. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Hello?" I heard a oddly familliar voice from the boy's dorm stairs... But I couldn't place it...


End file.
